


The Enterprising Incident

by trekkietracks



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Funny, M/M, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkietracks/pseuds/trekkietracks
Summary: After being dragged into a wormhole, the crew of the Enterprise has faced an age-reversal!Can they cope???
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Nyota Uhura, Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/USS Enterprise, Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 86





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> see I'm trying to be funny
> 
> oh well, I hope y'all like it !! ♥️♥️♥️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being pulled into a wormhole, the enterprise has regressed in age. What about the people on it? Can our crew cope, or will they end up lost and floating in space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah! My best piece in a LONG time lol.
> 
> I'm trying to be funny ❤️❤️❤️❤️

"I can't give her any more!" Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott's voice, weak, crackly and muffled, scraped through the communicator on Captain Kirk's chair. 

"Alright Scotty, " Kirk paused, this decision would jeopardize his life, his people's lives and this ship. If taken, it could save this ship. If not, it would be condemning this vessel and everyone on board to a gruesome death. Yet if taken, the chances were very slim for success, but there was still a glimmer of a chance. Kirk hung onto that glimmer, that weak hope and took a deep breath and continued, "Let her go, let the wormhole pull us in, Kirk out." The close-off button clicked and the voice from the engineering deck stopped short.

His first officer merely raised an eyebrow at this desicion, the man standing on the other side had a starkly different reaction. His arms were flailing and his face was an angry red. Angry words were flowing out of his mouth, much like a rushing river, his blue eyes glaring at his Captain. 

The CMO of the ship was wildly accusing Kirk of manslaughter, Kirk could do nothing but sigh regretfully and lean back into his chair. It was his fault that the Enterprise was dragged into this mess, his fault he'd wanted to explore this wormhole instead on the course intended. 

The Enterprise lurched back, as like the people inside. Everyone on the bridge was pulled back starboard. The chief Communications officer screamed as she was flung off her chair. The navigator and the helmsman clutched onto the bridge and gently grasped each others hands, trying not to be ripped away from the few things they held dear. 

Seven decks below, Chief Engineer Motgomery Scott looked at the engines of the Enterprise one last time. 

So this is how it ended, their five year mission cut short by this space anomaly. An anomaly like many others they'd seen, faced, triumphed. This is how it all finished for all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a kudo ❤️💕


	2. Chapter One -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're alive!" He smiled, still not believing it himself "I'm alive!!"  
> "It is quite evident that we are Cap-"  
> "How are we alive!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy! I really hope you like this 💕 it's for dem mEMesz , (no.it isn't but I hope you'll still like it xD)

The CMO hurt, something sharp stabbed in his left side. 

Pain. 

He opened his eyes in a flash, he was hurting, which meant he was alive. 

"Ah I see you're awake Dr McCoy." The calm, calculated voice of Mr Spock was heard.

"Yeah, but at what cost." He grumbled, tryIng to pull himself up, but failing after the stab in his left spiked. He reached out his right hand to feel whatever was hurting, but after an audibly strained breath, Spock's long green hand batted it away. "Where?" It simply asked, not even trying to lace the emotion in it. Well, this was a different side of Spock he'd never seen before. 

He allowed himself to open his eyes further and saw Spock, hair disheveled tending to his side. "Doctor, the injuries are not that significant. Just a flesh wound. However deep it is." He said, trying to wipe the bright red blood off his hands as he wrapped up where a shard of sharp metal had McCoy's side. 

"I'm more worried about the Captain," Spock said, his wording reverting to his perfect calm. McCoy knew otherwise, he nearly pushed Spock away and growled, "where's Jim." 

Spock helped the doctor to turn and McCoy saw a disheveled form lying under the captain's chair. McCoy dragged himself to the torn remains of that yellow shirt, and the man who lay under it. 

"That's not Jim!" The doctor exclaimed as he turned the younger man around. 

"I'm afraid you're quite wrong there, that in fact  _ is  _ Captain Kirk" Spock stated, emotionlessly, much to the doctor's irritation.

"No way! It  _ looks _ like a guy who bears some resemblance to Jim back in the day, but it's not him!" 

"Look at yourself then." Spock pointed to the reflective surface of the captain chair. McCoy looked at himself in surprise, the man who looked back had the same baby blue eyes and the floppy brown hair, that man looked exactly as if…

"That's a whole load of hay! That's not my reflection, you've just got another guy standing behind glass!" McCoy yelped, hearing the absolute nonsensical sense of his words as they tumbled out of his mouth.

Spock just gave him another look, then turned away as the Captain was making rustling noises. 

Captain James Tiberius Kirk, with a slashed, yellow shirt that left McCoy exasperated, in all his glory, woke up. He slowly blinked at Spock, then at McCoy and his face split into a smile. He reached out to both of them, wrapping them in some sort of three way hug. 

But it was only Kirk doing the hugging, McCoy was silently screaming and Spock had his arms folded, again, raising his eyebrow. 

"You're alive!" He smiled, still not believing it himself "I'm alive!!" 

"It is quite evident that we are Cap-" 

"How are we alive!?" 

" My calculations show absolutely nothing, I have no possible conclusions how we are alive." Spock deadpanned. 

McCoy and Kirk looked at each other, then back at Spock. 

"Wait a second…" Kirk started, but a cry cut him off. McCoy's fatherly instincts were switched on at once and he limped over to the source of the cry. Kirk and Spock followed, with Kirk giving Spock a questionable look about McCoy and his limp. Spock decided to not answer it, and Kirk glared away. 

"Who brought a baby on the bridge?!" McCoy growled as he whipped out his tricorder and started scanning the child.

"I'm actually not responsible for this" Kirk muttered back.

"Well that's a first." Spock said.

"Well now, that's one way I'll agree with that green-blooded hobgoblin." McCoy grumbled, scanning.

The tricorder started to harshly beep, Kirk instinctively covered his ears, reminded by these beeps from his childhood. Starfleet really needed to change the alert sound in their overall system.

"It-it can't be true…!" McCoy weakly gasped when he read it, his voice getting smaller.

Spock looked over at the tricorder, "It would seem...as if this child is Ensign Chekov."

Kirk laughed a little, then anxiously looked at McCoy. 

"Is he true Bones?" He kept a jokey tone to his voice as he asked the question.

"That's the second time in a day I'm agreeing with the pointy eared gnome." Bones croaked out in surprise. 

Kirk batted Bones out of the way, then reached out towards the now baby ensign and softly held him against his arms. 

"How old did you say Chekov was again?" 

"Around 18 months, and-" McCoy elbowed Kirk and grabbed the baby back, "that's no way to hold a child!" 

Spock sighed and looked directly at the ship's surveillance camera. 

"I believe that since Ensign Chekov has been reduced to an…" 

"A baby? A whining child?!" Bones cried out loud, 

"I was trying to not use that word, but yes, as the good doctor says, the ensign has been reduced to a whining child." 

"And the ensign was… twenty three right?" 

"I believe that's a lie." Spock said, raising his eyebrow, again, to a further exasperated Bones.

"Would you care to elaborate?" Kirk angrily coughed at Spock.

"No." 

"It would seem as if the ensign was…" Spock leaned sideways to try and see the tricorder, "was seventeen when he first joined." 

"And this is his second year." 

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." 

"I do no such thing." Spock retorted, looking somewhat dramatically shocked. Kirk rolled his eyes, if this was when Spock peaked with his funny bone, it would be a long day.

"Jim, you better look at yourself first." Bones called Kirk and then started to scan him. "Yep, it's right, you register as 20 on here." 

Kirk smiled a little, and ran his hands through his curly brown hair, then eyed the captain's chair. Without thinking, he glided to the chair and sat down on the plush seat. Twenty years old, and in command of the Enterprise. In command of a Starfleet Ship. 

McCoy have a questioning look at Spock, and then back at the captain. His bright blue eyes brought Kirk back to reality. Or was it ever a dream…? 

"I believe we should look for the other crew members." stated Spock. Bones raised  _ his  _ eyebrows,

"wherever Chekov went, Sulu was sure to go…" He hummed to the tune of 'Mary had a little lamb'. 

Bones turned his head and started walking to the other side of the bridge, before long, he'd located a small, Asian boy rubbing his head. "Yep that's Sulu alright!" He confirmed. 

The boy looked up at Bones with his deep brown eyes and then to Kirk, puzzled. He opened his mouth, and then closed it again. Pointing at himself and then at the others. 

"Sulu?" Kirk said as he walked over to the boy, voice a little more panicky than usual. He eyed his CMO beside him, the man gave him an equally terrified look.

"So, it would seem that this little boy, is sulu." Spock said, his voice impeccably calm, "and thus," he continued, his pitch unchanging and his expression staying neutral, "I have reached a conclusion."

"Which is?" Kirk asked expectantly, hoping -no almost begging for an explanation.

" The ensign was eighteen, and now is two." Spock started, but McCoy quickly cut him off; "and Jim here is now twenty, but was thirty-six."

"And I believe that you were forty and…"

  
"I'm now twenty four…" McCoy trailed off, wow, this sure felt good. Twenty-four and a CMO of a starship. And not just any old starship, but the Enterprise,  _ his  _ Enterprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed, leave a kudo ❤️💕 (or maybe a comment shhhh) (jk leave loads.of comments and kudos they make my day :))


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes, I'm as fine as I can ever be!" He exclaimed; 'fatalistic humour' Spock noted to himself, humans could do that all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! I hope you enjoy this chapter 💕❤️ I wrote it instead of sleeping lmao. A dabble at writing some angst as well as some comedy, I hope you like it :)

Kirk ran down the engineering corridors, sprawling full of young children, older children. And quite a lot of young adults, trying to manage the children. He gave them a quick nod and then continued running down to the engineering department. 

As soon as he opened the main room, he found a young man slumped over the engines. The room was deathly still, nobody had dared to step inside, after... whatever had happened.

Kirk ran to the man and slowly pulled the body down to the floor. He softly slapped the man's face, as a feeble attempt to revive him. When no reaction was given, he knelt next to him, unmoving, quiet, shivering.

"Jim! What in blazes are you doi-" The CMO ran into the room to find his best friend in a rage of unspeakable fury. He peered into Jim's hazel eyes, watery from their tears and softly put a hand on his shoulder. He instinctively went for his tricorder and pointed it at the body, now lying over Jim's lap.

The tricorder beeped again, and Kirk impulsively flinched and slipped one hand from under the dead man and onto the ear closest to the tricorder, the other still firmly holding onto the man's red jumper. McCoy gave him an apologetic look and then read the tricorder screen. 

"I...it…" McCoy started, but paused when he saw Kirk staring into the distance. "Jim," he tried again, softer this time, with no answer from the grief stricken captain, he slowly slipped an arm around Kirk's torso. 

The  _ swoosh _ of the doors announced the swift arrival of Spock, who had come to regain his position at his Captain's side. He paused when he saw the mess, it looked like a scene pulled out of a renaissance painting. The redshirt strewn over the floor and onto his lap. His lap, Jim's lap, his Captain's lap. 

Without making any logical thought, he ran down to Kirk and took his place at the captain's left hand side. Kirk burrowed his head in Spock's collarbone and tugged Bones in too. 

Bones quickly pulled away and looked at his tricorder again, "I...like i said… uh…. He…." 

"Yes well…?" Kirk asked, his own voice cracking. 

"I don't really think he's dead, at least that's what this tricorder says." 

"Bu-but it makes no sense." He gasped, pulling himself away from both of them, but keeping the man still on his lap. 

"Yeah, apparently he was too close to the engines."

"And that did what doctor?" Spock broke in, Kirk sighed as he saw his CMO's face redden, well this was going to be a three way conversation then.

"It did something but now he's not waking up!" Kirk tried to stop the two from quarreling at what was turning out to be a medical emergency. To his surprise, the man in his arms stirred that very moment. His CMO looked at him, smirking unashamedly, and his first officer gave him a hint of a smile. 

"I...uh…" the man said, blinking repeatedly and then putting an engine oil greased hand on his forehead. He tried to pull himself up but all three men pushed him back down again. 

"Bupbupbup!" Kirk exclaimed as he kept a finger on the man's chest as he fell back, "You're not going anywhere, without being cleared by Dr McCoy here." 

"I don't think I can do that as well captain." He said, in his heavy, Scottish accent, taking a breath after nearly every word. 

"Scotty, you alright?" Kirk said, as he looked into his chief engineer's eyes, he saw the fear and confusion run through the brown eyes of the man in front of him,

"Yes, I'm as fine as I can ever be!" He exclaimed; 'fatalistic humour' Spock noted to himself, humans could do that all the time. 

As Scotty was looking around, his eyes caught a glimpse of his reflection on a reflective surface in the engineering room, he squinted. 

"Don't mind me a-sayin, but uh, i don't remember me looking like that before the...uhmm…" 

"None of us do either," Kirk swallowed a little bit of uncertainty and put on a smile, "But, I'm guessing we could work through that together." 

"How old were you?" Spock broke in, this time Kirk smiled genuinely, this all was just like Spock, so straightforward and harsh. 

"Let's see, I uh...i think I was thirty seven..?"

"So you're twenty-one right now."

"Twenty WHAT?!"

"could you please calm down Mr Scott there are children trying to sleep here."

McCoy stifled a laugh at Scotty's surprised face, he outright snorted when the four heard a baby bawling from one of the corridors. 

"I'm beginning to think that this isn't even such a bad thing." He said, punching Jim on the shoulder, "eh Jim?" 

Jim wasn't listening, Jim had run off to see the baby, classic Jim. Both Bones and Spock sighed as they watched their beloved Captain, the famed Captain James Tiberius Kirk, run down the halls of the ship to find a crying child. 

Scotty looked mostly confused as he saw Captain Kirk run into the distance. It almost felt like the door and corridors were closing in on him, coming closer every second, they were moving and twirling in a weird macabre. He felt himself sway a little and felt a strong hand grabbed his arm and then himself as everything went black for a short time.

When his eyelids finally opened, he found himself peering into the baby blue eyes of Doctor McCoy. 

"Are you alright?" McCoy breathlessly whispered as he softly stroked the Chief Engineer's face. 

"I- I'm fine Dr McCoy…" he trailed off, he said he felt fine but he knew he wasn't. It was this little feeling, at the back of his head, like he knew something was going south, like he knew something that the others didn't. 

It was like a constant buzzing, a message, an earworm. Something was trying to tell him something, but he wasn't having any of it. 

The sharp footsteps of Spock were heard and behind, the soft pitter patter of Kirk's much smaller feet. 

"I'm terribly sorry to impose on you like this Mr Scott, but I believe that we need you to take a look at the engines." Spock said, Kirk behind him. 

Scotty decided to ignore whatever was going on in his head, the crew  _ needed _ him, the captain  _ needed _ him, his friends  _ needed _ him, but most of all, his  _ ship needed him.  _

And that was something he was willing to risk everything for

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed, leave a kudo ❤️ or a comment!!💕  
> (they really make my day lol)


End file.
